Plasterers commonly wear stilts in order to reach the ceilings and high parts of walls while performing their services. The stilts are strapped to the legs of the user so that the person can easily reach high locations without the need to climb up and down a ladder or scaffolding. In order to provide proper balance and maximum support, the stilts include a complicated structure made up of multiple parts. However, plastering can be a messy project. Plaster can be dropped and plaster dust gets in the air. Therefore, the stilts commonly get coated with plaster debris. This causes the stilts to deteriorate and fail. Since stilts are expensive, a major cost to the plasterer is replacing stilts that have failed due to plaster and plaster debris on the stilts. Therefore, a need exists for a device to prevent plaster and plaster debris from coming into contact with the stilts during the plastering process. Similarly, stilts are used for other construction trades, including insulators, painters, board hangers, and drywall tapers. These trades also generate debris that adheres to and damages stilts. Therefore, a need exists for a device to prevent damage to stilts from any construction activity.